Well That Wasn't Fun
by rarmaster
Summary: using the Doctor from my fanfic "Alice and the Doctor". Quick story about how the Doctor went from 12th incarnation to 13th. All that we know is that he was thrown off a cliff. Note: none of this is canon, so BACK OFF. please read!


Sumary: using the Doctor from my fanfic "Alice and the Doctor". Quick story about how the Doctor went from 12th incarnation to 13th. All that we know is that he was thrown off a cliff. Note: none of this is canon, so BACK OFF. This spawned from my own imagination. Oh, and that of a friend's. Troll Doll! If you're reading this, I hope you'll get a laugh

* * *

An arrow shot by and knocked the spear out of his hands. The Doctor bit his cheek, this enemy was a formidable one, even if it was just a tribe of Kantuks. Well, an extremely _angry_ tribe of Kantuks that wanted him dead. And for no good reason. How was he supposed to know that the rocks the TARDIS had landed on were sacred?

They had cornered him against a cliff. He held up his hands in surrender, and shouts went up among the people. There was also a bunch of chattering that served as their language, though the Doctor got not a single word out of it. Even so, the meaning was clear.

They were going to throw him off the cliff.

"No! Please don't!" the Doctor said loudly, but sadly, they couldn't understand him.

One of the Kantuk warriors, a very strong looking one at that, advanced. Another one followed behind him. The stronger looking warrior grabbed the Doctor's shoulder in his firm grip. The other warrior turned triumphantly, arms raised, to his tribe and shouted a few things. The tribe replied with a series of shouts.

The warrior turned around, and shoved the Doctor in the chest with one hand. Even though his maneuver didn't do anything, the strong one's sure did.

Next thing the Doctor knew, he was falling.

And falling

And falling

Odd random thoughts went through his head as he fell, and he desperately hoped that his life wouldn't start flashing before his eyes. If it did, it would take a _long_ time. He thought of a wild array of companions, and wished that one of them had been here now. At least then there would be someone to miss him.

Though there was no telling what the tribe would have done to them. They wouldn't survive a cliff fall, that's for sure.

And he was starting to think that neither would he.

The ground hit hard beneath him, and he felt bones crack in places that should have been fatal. But he wasn't dead. He hurt too much to be dead. Indeed, the pain was searing white hot through his body.

Then another something was searing through his body. The feeling was unmistakable. He was regenerating.

"Hurry up and do so!" He told his body impatiently. "The pain's getting unbearable!"

Finally, the energy ceased, and all his broken bones and cuts and bruises were mended, also leaving him with a different face. He felt different, that was for sure. Maybe a bit taller, which was good, his last incarnation had been short. He seemed to have the same amount of hair. Even so, what color was it?

Slowly, he sat up. His body was still aching, but it was expected. He found a stream nearby and pulled himself over to it. He looked at his reflection, and didn't get past the hair color to look at facial features.

He was ginger!

Nine hundred (or so) years of waiting, and he was _finally_ ginger!

"Took it long enough" he muttered, and pushed himself to his feet. He had to dive to the side immediately though, because the Kantuk warriors were throwing spears and arrows his way. They must have noticed he had survived.

The Doctor slowly looked up as the shower of weapons stopped, and was surprised to find a spear, standing straight out of the ground, inches from his face.

Realization dawned on him then. He was going to have to be careful from this point on. This was his last life, he had no regenerations left to spare. He would either get killed, or get nearly killed and die from regenerating.

That thought alone wasn't pleasant.

Another unpleasant thought was: _how the heck am I going to get back to the TARDIS?_

* * *

like this? why don't you go read the aforementioned story: "Alice and the Doctor"


End file.
